


lovebirds

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Steve and Bucky should've known better than to leave Tony behind, but now they had to pay the price for their hurt sweetheart. And hopefully convince him that this time, they were there to stay.(Sequel to Solo Lodge by Reioka. Recommend you go read that first, because this is a direct sequel to it. It's super good!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka). Log in to view. 



> hello! i'm finally getting back on the bingo track (hehe, RHYMING) and here y'all go! this is for the square: don't let them see you cry.

“Oh,” Tony said like it’d been punched out of him and Steve felt his heart sink into his stomach. “That wasn’t a dream?”

Bucky made a wounded noise and reached desperately for him, making the noise again but higher when Tony pressed his cheek into his hand, sighing gratefully. “No it wasn’t,” Steve said gently, heart cracking as Tony looked suspiciously at them, and put down the urge to pull him into a hug and wipe away the blotchy marks of tears. He nudged the bowl of strawberries from the couch(they were for him, he knew, and that just made him feel like more of an asshole) and sat down next to him on the couch tentatively.

(If Tony wanted to kick them out, he wouldn’t be surprised, rather happy that for once Tony was looking out for himself instead of others. He and Bucky both agreed that their sweetheart forgave way too fast and way too easy.)

Tony sighed and leaned into him, wiping his face messily as Bucky sat down next to him. “How’d you guys get here?” His voice was raspy and tired, the kind of bone-deep exhaustion that came with sadness. 

“Tasha,” Bucky said, voice concerned. “She gonna kick both of our asses, me and Stevie, but, first--You alright doll?”

“Sure,” Tony laughed, hysterical and Steve hid a whimper as he thought of Tony sitting here alone, drinking= on their anniversary with nobody to hold him. “I mean my boyfriends just broke up with me on our one year anniversary and are too nice and too sweet, enough to come to talk me to ‘make sure I’m okay’,” he said, the last part in air quotes. “But yeah, I’m peachy.” He didn’t seem to notice as tears started to slip down his nose again, and Steve gave in, tugging the smaller man into his lap. 

“Oh, honey,” Bucky murmured, agonized, budging over to sit next to the both of them, his thigh a warm presence against his. “Baby, we didn’t break up with you!”

Tony sighed and pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for messing up,” he said, softly. “But we all knew it was coming anyway.”

Steve felt a choking noise come out of him. “Tones?” he murmured into Tony’s ear. He was panicking now, he admitted to himself. 

“Yeah?” Tony whispered. “You can go now, I’m okay.”

“Baby, you’re not, and we’re the cause of that,” Steve said, leaning his forehead against Tony’s when he looked up with wide eyes. “We didn’t break up with you, baby,” he said. “And we still love you, honey.”

Tony’s lip wobbled. “You’re not lying,” he said, voice cracking, reaching for Bucky like a child would their doll. Something to comfort them and ground them when they were lost. “Steve, Bucky, I can’t--I can’t do this if you’re lying, you’re not--”

“Oh, doll,” Bucky said, tugging Tony right out of his lap and into his. “‘Course we’re not lying, babydoll, God, I’m so sorry,” he said, making a hushing noise as Tony immediately turned to hug him and bury his face in his jacket. “There you are, doll, we’re so sorry.”

STeve pressed himself closer to the pair, stroking a hand up and down Tony’s back, and pressing his face to Tony’s shoulder. “God, we’re so sorry, Tony.”

Tony sniffed. “Tasha’s gonna be so mad,” he croaked, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. “I hate crying.”

“I hate seein’ ya cry,” Bucky said, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Me too,” Steve murmured, content just to see his boys together. There was lots of healing left to do, and they’d have to fix the fractured bits of their relationship (and hopefully not get murdered by the rest of the team, Happy, Rhodes, and Pepper--Happy didn’t show it much, but Steve didn’t doubt he’d gladly run Bucky and Steve over with one of his cars for hurting his boss). 

Tony sighed before leaning back and examining them both with a critical eye. “You both look terrible,” he muttered, leaning in with cool hands to cup the side of Steve’s face. “What’ve you been doing?”

“Worrying,” Steve said ruefully. “We’re so--”

“If you apologize one more time, I’m actually gonna kick you guys’ asses out,” Tony interrupted, frowning. “I’m not--”

Bucky curled his hand around the back of Tony’s neck and leaned in to kiss him, effectively shutting Tony up. “Doll,” he mumbled against Tony’s lips, and Steve smiled at Tony’s glazed-over eyes. “You are, and we’ll do our damndest to make it up to you sweetheart. But don’t pretend you’re not mad, because you are, and you completely deserve to be. Okay?”

Tony mumbled something Steve couldn’t hear and leaned in to press himself closer to Bucky’s chest, deepening their kiss. “Happy anniversary, doll,” Bucky said, and Steve’s heart warmed. His two best guys, both safe and happy. It was an ending Steve thought he’d never get, but a welcome thought all the same. Bucky passed Tony to him and Tony looked flushed and dazed, his ears bright red. 

Steve leaned in to press their lips together this time. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling away, and leaning back in for a peck. “I love you so much. We love you so much, doll.”

Tony pulled away and looked between them before smiling the small smile he reserved just for the two of them when they were alone. “Happy anniversary to you two too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! and don't worry, they'll be a new chapter of progressive development TOMORROW. you can find the link to the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061163/chapters/50101298
> 
> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
